Darkspore: Wars of Rylasis
ATTENTION! This Page Is UNDER CONSTRUCTION Lore When Xylan was still a head Crogenitor, he worked with many people in his lab, but his best ally was Urannor. They were loyal to each other. One day, Xylan got mad and told his friend, Urannor, that he was going to make an E-DNA experiment; he was going to inject himself some E-DNA and see how it will affect him. As many people knew, Xylan eventually mutated himself into the Corruptor, Master of Darkspore. What people didn't know is that someone helped him along the way, the "someone" being Urannor. Before they could complete their plan- To control the whole galaxy with E-DNA mutants- guards found Urannor hiding in an abandoned lab and threw him in jail in a galaxy far away. Urannor had an escape plan, which was carried out successfuly. He located an abandoned building and hid there. He noticed that there was a glowing mask on the floor of the dark room, thus he wore it so no one would see his face and know he was the Corruptor's assistant. Everybody in the planet he was on were aware of the war that occurred. No one noticed Urannor's escape at the time. Urannor had no weapons or lab- he had nothing, not even a way to make a contact with the Corruptor. The guards on the planet were still searching for him, but they couldn't find him. Meanwhile, Urannor attempted to build a machine that let him have contact with the Corruptor and succeeded. Urannor told him everything since the guards took him, but he couldn't tell him what planet he is on because he didn't know. A couple of years later, Urannor continued living in his secret lab and having contact with the Corruptor. He told Urannor that the Darkspore project was going great and everybody got diseased. Urannor was happy to hear the good news and furthermore discovered that the name of the planet was Rok'enya. He searched for information on Rok'enya and the galaxy it was in so he could escape from it. But, unfortunately, he didn't find any information in his search. Some time later, Urannor find out that the Corruptor was killed by some Genetic heroes. A new message was sent to the contact machine. It contained the formula for E-DNA, which Xylan sent to him before he died. Urannor promised to avenge the Corruptor's death. Urannor convinced his Crogenitor's friends to become mutated and be the '''5 Destructors of Rylasis '''to help him destroy '''Rylasis'' Planets.'' He spread the Darkspore disease all across the solar system, mutated himself into a powerful Destructor, and created 5 new and different Genesis types he could control, which were Rage, Forge, Voodoo, Time, and Biochaos. Like the Corrupter, Urannor could switch between Genesis types. However, thanks to the form-changer he invented, he could shapeshift into the other Destructors' bodies, forms, and use their Genesis types. Meanwhile, many creatures from all over the galaxy tried to stop him from destroying their planets with a wide array of weapons. Some got killed, others getting diseased by the Darkspore and becoming Darkspore mutants. Five Crogenitors from the galaxy teamed up to fight '''Urannor, the Genetic' 'King' with his own powers, his own Genesis types he invented, and with new Genetic Heroes.'' From there on, the '''Wars of Rylasis' continues to rage between the Crogenitors with the Genetic Heroes as well as the Darkspore. Until... someone will end it.'' Features 5 new planets *Na'armia (home of Ragegenesis) *Zay'ephia (home of Voodoogenesis) *Ranjjeia (home of Forgegenesis) *Lornavia (home of Timegenesis) *Marawata (home of Biochaosgenesis) *Rok'enya (home of all Genesis types) 5 new Genesis types: Rage, Voodoo, Forge, Time, Biochaos. 25 new Heroes 5 new Destructors 55 new minions 5 new Operatives 30 new lieutenants 'Heroes' #Brenth, the Blacksmith (Rage Sentinel) #Norgem, the General of the Army (Rage Sentinel) #Naolars, the Hordes Hunter (Rage Ravager) #Abreys, the Bard of War (Rage Tempest) #'Ta'uru, the Mighty Battle-Mage' (Rage Tempest) #'Gorgamor, the Master of Tortures' (Voodoo Sentinel) #'Randra, the Ghostly Swordsman' (Voodoo Ravager) #'Zimanna, the Puppeteer' (Voodoo Ravager) #'Niftin, the Apprentice of Voodoocraft' (Voodoo Tempest) #'Reivorr, the Whisperer to the Deads' (Voodoo Tempest) #'Sanue-7Z,the Alchemical Colossus' (Forge Sentinel) #'Chael, the Forged Golem' (Forge Sentinel) #'Breill, the Chemical Assassin' (Forge Ravager) #'Vorps, the Steampunk Sniper' (Forge Ravager) #'Midas, the Golden King' (Forge Tempest) #'Riifyn, the Great Sundial' (Time Sentinel) #'Noryph, the Hourglass Monk '(Time Tempest) #'Rayna, the Fortune Teller' (Time Tempest) #'Kara'ajan, the Bestial Abyss '(Biochaos Sentinel) #'Grozarsh, the Fungal Devourer '(Biochaos Ravager) #'Vexorn, the Green Storm' (Biochaos Tempest) #'Theinar, the Weather Polluter' (Biochaos Tempest) Category:Expansion ideas made by users